Computers have become commonplace in virtually every area of our lives. A wide variety of different computers exist and they can be configured and used in many different ways with applications, peripheral devices, and so forth. Oftentimes, during operation of the computer, something happens to which the computer could respond in different ways. For example, different actions could be taken by the computer when an application is executed, when a peripheral device is coupled to the computer, and so forth. These different actions are oftentimes presented to the user as a list of options from which he or she can select which action is to be taken. However, the user of the computer can face difficulties in selecting which action is to be taken because the user may not understand the options and/or may not understand how to communicate his or her desires to the computer. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a way to improve the manner in which such options are presented to the user.